Born of Truth and Ash
by Hilda-and-N
Summary: AU. What if Hilda had been born in N's place, and he, in hers? Raised to be Queen of a new age of freedom for Pokemon, Hilda struggles with her secret passion for battling, while N wanders into her life, causing her to question what Ghetsis has instilled in her for as long as she can remember. "You don't believe in destiny. You believe in... promises, don't you?"
1. Prologue

_A/N: Yes, I'm sorry. I know I should update the other stories. But after completing Black 2, this plot!bunny popped into my head, and refused to go away._

_What if Hilda had been born in N's place? What if N, raised in Nuvema Town under no restrictions, was the Hero of Ideals, and she, queen of Team Plasma, was the Hero of Truth? Obviously, AU. FerrisWheelShipping, but very gradual. Expect the scenic route. DualRivalShipping as well, but not as prevalent._

_Sorry that this is so short. I just wanted to introduce this story and get a good idea of who would be reading it. R&R, and give me some ideas, please, because I have no idea where this is going. This is also going to be published on AdultFanFiction, with more mature content (lemons!) and a way more violent storyline; it'll be on AdultFanFiction once I finish writing it._

**UPDATE**: Grammar and quality updated as of March 17, 2014.

Prologue

* * *

_"Sea breezes speak of foreboding, but you don't believe in destiny. You believe in... promises, don't you?"_

* * *

"Child, what are you doing out here alone?" Ghetsis asked, trying his best not to sneer. The little thing just looked up at him and shook her head. Her hair was light brown, and barely to her shoulders. The child's eyes were bright blue orbs, and immediately captured his interest.

Along with the fact that she looked to be barely four years old, and was playing with a group of Pokemon that could've- should've- attacked her.

Giggling as Ghetsis tried to grab her, she waddled back to her defensive Pokemon friends. The Mincinno and Darumaka managed to look dangerous, but a Zorua seemed to be captivated by the girl, and growled at Ghetsis. A miniscule black orb of shadow formed in its mouth, but the tiny creature sneezed, dispersing the dark energy. Smiling, the girl hugged the illusion Pokemon.

Obviously the kid couldn't speak. Ghetsis resisted the urge to just abandon the child; suddenly, a plan began to form in his head.

A kingdom would need a spokesperson.

A poster girl.

A Queen.

* * *

In Nuvema Town, a woman clutches a boy's hands. Her blue eyes tell him more than he needs to know. The letter, oh, the letter, emblazoned with the Pokemon League's seal- a _lovely _Pokeball, printed with a fittingly scarlet red, and a thick, costly wax- must say Daddy's coming home. It must-

But Mom shuts her eyes for a millisecond, then they rush open. She shakes her head, but determination is newly found in a broken soul, reforged like a broken blade that is fitted with new foundations against what might've weakened it.

But now there lay no weaknesses in steel, and what blacksmith may forge what is already forged?

"_A_ _green-haired boy smiles. Maybe these snapped_ _threads we once wove can be sewn together_."


	2. Chapter 1

Frowning at herself, Hilda spun around in her coronation gown one more time.

"Concordia, the corset's too tight, and the train is way too long. I'll end up tripping and ruining everything." Turning towards the older woman, Hilda twirled a brunette lock in her hands. Concordia sighed.

"Hilda. This is the seventeenth dress that you've vetoed. I'm afraid Lord Ghetsis will get angry, and make you wear the first one." Immediately the young soon-to-be queen blanched, and shook her head.

"Goodness, no! That gown weighed so much, and looked as if it was meant for sixteenth century Sinnoh royalty!" Concordia nodded at her, barely containing a smile.

Always the disobedient one, Hilda had been trained under meticulous isolation, yet always found a way to discover other bits of information about the outside world. If it meant a small snippet of news, a novel found in the trash, and other various things, she would risk an enraged Ghetsis.

"I suppose the dress is acceptable. It is rather pretty," she sighed, gazing into the full-length mirror once again. Concordia set down her measuring tape and clapped her hands together once.

"Excellent, Hilda. Now my fingers won't be so sore after all of that sewing," Concordia smiled, picking up her seamstress things and bowing to Hilda. Hilda frowned, unaware of the pain she'd accidentally caused her adoptive mother. The older blonde left the room after freeing Hilda from her dress, leaving the girl to her thoughts.

Suddenly, an echoing crash resounded from outside of the castle- a secret building, still in progress, half-buried behind the Pokemon League- and Hilda jumped over to the window.

Outside, in the bright noon light, a man stood, commanding his Pokemon to use some move on an opposing beast. The first Pokemon, a Hydreigon, hurled a glob of dark matter at the smaller Houndoom. The canine recoiled at the hit, but growled, howling its enragement. It launched itself with powerful legs at the Dragon type, colliding with it and crunching its fangs into Hydreigon. The dragon snarled violently, but collapsed under the weight of the Houndoom. Retreating to its Poke ball, the man behind it cursed, while the opposite trainer- a proud-looking woman with short, frizzy red hair- recalled her Pokemon, praising it.

Hilda saw Anthea appear from out of the castle, a stern and demanding look on her face. After twenty minutes of what seemed to be scolding, the two grunts retreated back to their quarters, Anthea pursuing them until they were correctly behaved.

_Was that a real battle? It definitely wasn't one of those simulations that Ghetsis used to teach me. _Hilda thought, peering further out the window.

"Hilda!" Ghetsis boomed from behind her, nearly causing her to fall out the window. Red-faced and startled, she turned around, hand over her heart and eyes wide.

"Goodness, Father! You startled me!" she breathed, looking at the dignified old man.

Hair still stunningly green and eyes... well, not cold, she thought, but rather... odd, he could barely pass for his age- around sixty or so. He wore his usual Sage's robe, a dark purple bit not meant for public appearances but for regular meetings and planning.

"Never mind that, my Lady." He nearly used the term of nobility in a demeaning way, but Hilda chose not to notice it. "We need to plan your next appearance. Mistralton, perhaps," Ghetsis suggested. The child was insufferable to him, but oh, so vital. If he snapped or yelled too harshly at her, all this time and his cause would be lost.

"I presented myself as future queen there two months ago," she reminded him, as if he needed reminding.

"Yes, yes, but they were quite skeptical. I'd rather have the future of hope thriving in their minds, and not just planted," he sighed, pushing his hands together, hiding them in his sleeves.

"Striaton hasn't had any form of introduction yet. Every time Zinzolin or Rood suggested it, it was canceled. It is a small settlement, but it would be worth it to place no doubt in the people that Pokemon liberation can, and will, happen." Hilda, in her day robes, exited the area near the window and skirted around Ghetsis. He never liked to be touched, so she strayed from the close space they were in and placed herself into the spot near the vanity. Twirling her hair, she glanced at the mirror, then strode over to the large wooden dresser-like cabinet near the door. Withdrawing a piece of paper from a drawer, she checked over it, then nodded at her 'father'. "Striaton has had no propaganda at all."

"Hm." Ghetsis thought for a while, and Hilda continued sorting through her drawers, looking for other papers and files for Striaton. "Striaton City is lacking in our influence. They're quite hardheaded, but some reasoning will pull them from their ignorance. However, we need to check Nuvema Town. That rotten professor has been preaching more lies to children. She sent out a trio yesterday, according to the bugs we placed in her computers."

Hilda shook her head. "Those poor children..."

Ghetsis nearly smiled.


End file.
